


Pouring the Bisquick

by Joshua_the_Terminian



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kissing, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_the_Terminian/pseuds/Joshua_the_Terminian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gotta Love Abes lines! Just some Gleggie-smut! Takes place around 5x13! </p><p>And why is there no more Gleggie-smut??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pouring the Bisquick

Deanna Monroe had thrown a party to makes Rick’s group feel more comfortable. The group has lived already a couple of days in the Safe-Zone, but it still seemed so alien. Glenn had already gotten into a fight with areas head-supply-runner, Aiden.

 

Glenn was at one of the two houses with his wife, Maggie, who putting on a black dress.

 

“You looked beautiful” Glenn said.

 

“Thanks. Never guessed that I’d get a chance to get pretty again” Maggie replied, blushing a little.

 

“I just said, you’re always pretty. Even after gutting a walker” Glenn said and kissed her.

 

The two went to Deanna’s

 

A few hours later:

 

Maggie and Glenn came back. The two had quite enjoyed the celebration. Most people had attended the party and both had quickly made friends. The young man had avoided Aiden and Nicholas, but met others that he quickly befriended, like Sturgess and Pascal. The young couple also enjoyed their first beer for… neither knew how long, but a very long time.

 

After getting in the house, Glenn pulled her into a passionate kiss. 

 

“We should get it on while the others are still at the party” she mumbled, touching his crotch with her hand.

 

Glenn gasped silently until he kissed her with his full passion again. He pulled her by her hand and brought her to their room. She broke the kiss as the entered and pulled off the black dress. She was wearing matching black underwear.

 

Glenn sighed, seeing his wife like that and pulled of his own shirt. He returned kissing her and the two fell on the bed.

 

Glenn’s hands started to work on her black bra and got it quiet quickly of. He stared a moment at her now-exposed breasts. He gently caressed the left one, before covering the soft mount of flesh with his mouth and started sucking it.

 

“Fuck!” Maggie gasped. She trembled a little, but her husband held her still. He sucked and licked her brown nipple for a while, before getting his teeth into the game. He gently bit her and she moaned loudly. 

 

He gave the same treatment for the right site and after that his head went down on her stomach. He kissed and licked her bellybutton and arrived at her black panties. He gently kissed the black tissue and could taste her sweet, delicious moistness through it. 

 

“Oh, Glenn” Maggie sighed.

 

His fingers gently took of the black underwear down her legs, until they were completely off her. He then pushed apart her legs and stared down at her shaven womanhood. Arriving at Alexandria had brought many nice things, including razors. 

 

Glenn lowered his head towards her pink flesh and she put her legs on his shoulders. He parted her lips slightly and breathed heavily against it.

 

“You’re so beautiful” he whispered, before giving a small lick.

 

Maggie moaned loudly and her entire body bucked.

 

“Didn’t have anything like that on the party” Glenn whispered, before burying his face in her crotch.

 

“OHHH FUUUUCCKK!” Maggie moaned loudly again as Glenn’s tongue went up and down her folds. Glenn’s hands were at her torso, holding her still, while he kept his face between her thighs.

 

“OH GOD! WHAT ARE YA….” Maggie panted as she looked down on him with her green eyes. He replied to her with his brown and their sights met for a moment, before he switched into sucking and biting. 

 

Maggie screamed and within seconds a powerful orgasm flushed through her body and her juices exploded in his mouth. 

 

Glenn rose his from between her legs and looked at her. His lips, mustache and chin were wetted by her moistness. Maggie had her eyes closed and breathed heavily.

 

“Oh, Glenn, that was…” she mumbled, trying to form something, but not finding any right words.

 

“That was amazing. And delicious” he whispered and kissed on the mouth, brining her own taste to her own lips.

 

“Mhhmm” Maggie mumbled into the kiss. 

 

They quickly broke off and he started working on the belt of his pants. He pulled the jeans down and the underwear quickly followed, exposing his member. He wasn’t the longest she had “met”, but what he lacked in length, he made up in thickness.

 

Maggie looked at him with a watering mouth and they switched positions. It was her turn to taste him. Maggie lips wandered around his short shaft and her tongue licked his tip. She was quite talented, much thanks to her boyfriend from college and soon got a load of his seeds in her mouth.

 

She laid next to him.

 

“That was nice” she whispered, laughing a little.

 

“It was” he replied smiling. “Both parts. Ehmm... should we… you know… proceed?”

 

“Have any condoms?” asked Maggie.

 

“Ehmmm… no. Didn’t find any” he said. 

 

Maggie started smiling

 

“What?” he asked, confused of her response.

 

“I wanna try a baby” she said, still smiling.

 

“What!??” he asked again.

 

“Daddy, Terminus, Beth… a lot of shit happened. Now were ‘ere, in a safe place. I heard Deanna’s plans. This can be the start of society and I wanna take the change. We haven’t had anything else than survival in our minds for so long” she explained. “I wanna us to try”

 

“Okay” he replied and kissed her again. He got on top of her, spread her legs and got positioned himself between them. His tip was at her outer lips and he looked at her. She nodded smiling. He pushed in.

 

Maggie let out a moan again. Glenn dived deep in and pushed deeper, until his entire member was in. His mouth got closer to hers again and he kissed her again. He pulled out a little and then pushed back. They still had their lips latched to each other. 

 

They kept on both, kissing and fucking, for a while, until she had to get air, as his thrusts got harder and deeper. Their bodies slowly got sweaty of the slowly increasing rhythm. Maggie was already moaning heavenly things to her husband, who in return tried to do everything not come yet.

 

He slowly felt that sweet release approaching and informed Maggie.

 

“Than fukcin’ com’!” she replied and pulled closer again.

 

A couple more thrusts later he slammed into her, filling her with his essence.

 

“OH FUCKING GOOOOOOOD!” Maggie screamed, clawing into his back. Glenn sighed loudly and fell on top of her after he had filled her completely.

 

Silence followed.

 

“I love you” he whispered and kissed her,

 

“Love ya too” Maggie replied into the kiss. 

 

Glenn got comfortable and buried his head into her brown, soft hair.

 

“Hopefully I got you pregnant” he whispered.

 

“Hopefully”

 

And they both fell asleep…


End file.
